


Bit off more than she could chew

by LifehasNoMeaningtome



Series: Maddy's Curiosity [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dogs, F/M, Snuff, fuck and die, fucked to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifehasNoMeaningtome/pseuds/LifehasNoMeaningtome
Summary: Heed the tags for your sake
Series: Maddy's Curiosity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791493
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Bit off more than she could chew

Maddy had begun to love nothing more than her dogs fucking her as often as she could.

He parents weren't home often and when they were she was still mostly left alone. She would use those times to let them eat her out or even to blow them. Knowing that if she let them fuck her she would be reduced to a whining, screaming mess.

So it was mostly on days her parents were out late or stayed out for a weekend that she indulged in a pleasure that she could basically feel herself drool for. To be stuffed full. Claimed. Used. It was the best feeling she ever experienced and made sure to give it a prominent place in her life.

So when her parents announced another weekend off she was almost too desperate to see them off.

Once the car was long our of view she made her way to her room, her best friends already waiting for her, knowing the way she scrambled to take her clothes off that it would be a fun night.

She felt warm liquid pool in her stomach, she didnt know what she wanted to do first. Get some cock in her mouth or let them play with her. She had started loving sucking her dogs off more and more. The feeling of helplessness when they made her choke, the way it made her feel even dirtier.

She turned to her bed, considering if perhaps she can find a way to do both.

Having thought of a way she called her boys to her, letting her mouth drop open when Benny licked her nipple, the electricity making her tingle. Donny took advantage of that fact and licked her tongue. She laughed at their playfulness. Oh so ready for something more.

She laid at the edge of her bed, dangling her head over the edge and pushing a few pillows underneath her hips. 

The dog's eyed her confused until she grabbed Benny's cock and began to lick him from her place on the bed. Donny took this as his cue to jump on the bed and find her warm pussy, waiting to be tasted.

She palmed at Benny's dick, licking it, sucking on it but he couldnt properly thrust into her just standing to the side.

"Come up here boy! Up!"

She made a motion for him to put his legs on the bed, one on each side of her shoulder, encasing her. 

Feeling himself in a hot hole with perfect position to thrust Benny gave it his all in fucking her throat as deeply ad he possibly could.  
She choked on her surprise, feeling him hit deeper than ever before. But the helplessness of her position and Donny's tongue on her clit made her even more desperate.

The slurping and licking sounds in her room were obscene and she was growing dizzy with it. Possibly also the lack of oxygen from the way Benny was thrusting into her. 

Maddy was feeling drunk on pleasure, feeling herself slip away only brought back to attention by Benny hitting the back of her throat. Now more than in the beginning but she powered through it, determined to make this good for them all. 

She was one again distracted when Donny stopped licking and mounted her on the bed. It was a new position but it didn't take much for him to find her split, pushing in mercilessly.

It was then that she felt Benny's knot on her lips clashing against her teeth. Donny started pounding her while Benny tried to force his knot in her mouth and I'm the heat of the moment she forced her mouth a bit more open hoping to take a knot on both ends, something she's never done before.

She was so eager to please them, to have them use her that she ignored her breathlessness and when Benny slammed all the way into her throat sealing him in by the knot behind her teeth she was choked up for real.

She had a moment of pure bliss to feel herself be owned so thoroughly before she realised she could not breathe in the position she was in with a cock so far up her throat it filled it completely and he kept grinding it further into her. Making her choke on it, her eyes filling with tears.

She could feel Benny's cock in her throat when she raked her hands over it in panic. She tried to close her mouth, to bite at what was suffocating her but her mouth was pried completely open for the taking. 

Donny was fucking her happily, her spasms nothing new, the stronger they got the harder he fucked her until she stopped moving altogether. But he wasnt done yet. 

So he kept slamming into her, using her limp body as the breeding bitch she was, using her for his primal pleasure. Both dogs rutted into her still body until their completion. They filled her up in a way that would have had her squealing in a normal situation but she stayed still. 

They stayed like that for a while, letting the knots go down and when Donny got his cock out of her used pussy he went back to clean her up. Slurping and licking roughly. More so now that she seemed to stop moving away when he stayed too long in one place.

When he was done he jumped off the bed and played down I'm a corner to lick himself clean. 

Maddy stayed on the bed. Unmoving. Pussy and mouth gaping, fluids flowing out of the openings.

Benny whined when she didnt stand up to praise them or do anything at all. 

He decided to sit next to her and fell asleep.

It would be another day before her parents found her like this


End file.
